Siento
by Ada-chan
Summary: SongFic.YukiShu. Una noxe de lluvia. Una carta leída. Un adiós para siempre u otra oportunidad más? un oneshot cortito! xDD denle una oportunidad! pleaseee!


_Disclaimer:... ¬¬... me obligais a k lo diga... U.U taaa bien... Yuki no me pertenece...(xq el mundo es así decruel conmigo! T.T)...ni tos los personajes de Gravitation... etos pertenecen a Maki Murakami... claro k pronto morirá... xq iré a Japón y la masacraré junto con Kishimoto (autor de Naruto, pa kien no lo sepa!) x ser tan... (una mu pervert! y el otro x ser baka rematado... ¬¬ k es yaoifan encubierto y no lo admite)...weno... dixo lo dixo! a leer se ha dixo! (k mala soy con las rimas! xDDD)_

**Siento.-**

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y aún no había adelantado apenas nada sobre la nueva novela. Se sentía extraño. El escritor se recargó sobre su silla mullida. Tantos años había sido tan cómoda y ahora, sentía como si ese no fuese su lugar.

"_Lo sabía… sabía que pasaría…"_

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para procurarse algo que llenase el vacío que sentía en su corazón y en su mundo, porque su mundo era él… y él ya no estaba… Volvió a su escritorio, habitado solo por el desorden, con una lata de cerveza en su mano. Su sabor era agrio… había olvidado lo que era el sentir el dulce aroma de su pequeño, de su amante, de su amigo… de su compañero de viaje… de su Shû.

Delante de su portátil, la inspiración hacia tres semanas que no aparecía, al igual que Shuichi… parecía que habían pasado años desde su partida… pero no…. Solo tres semanas… eternas….

De repente, la noche que había empezado tranquila, cambió drásticamente por una lluvia intensa. Notaba como el frío de esa habitación achacaba y atacaba a su ahora débil corazón.

"_Que he estado haciendo…."_

Apartó de pronto su portátil, y cogió un papel que había sobre la mesa. Buscó entre todo el papeleo que tenía sobre su mesa, un bolígrafo con el cual poder escribir. Registrando en los cajones encontró lo que andaba buscando, un bolígrafo.

Cuando se percató de qué bolígrafo era, sonrió sutilmente. Era uno de los bolígrafos que su Shû le había regalado hace tiempo. Recuerdos vagos volvieron a su memoria, haciendo que se arrepintiese una y mil veces por haberlo dejado escapar.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a escribir en el papel, antes blanco y ahora adornado con la esbelta caligrafía del rubio escritor.

-_Tantas cosas que decirte que no se como empezar,  
Que te quiero, que te odio, que sin ti no puedo estar  
Pero contigo tampoco, esto tenía que acabar  
Aunque no lo que siento, nunca te dejaré de amar  
Tenía miedo de dejar de besarte y perderte,  
No se si algún día, tendré fuerzas de volver a verte  
Sueño cada noche con volver a acariciarte  
Te juro, que nunca en la vida yo podré olvidarte  
Te conocí, me enamoré, puse mi vida en tu mano  
Te quise, aceleré y nunca pisé los frenos  
Debí dejarlo todo hace ya tiempo o quizá no  
Lo único que sé es que siempre te echaré de menos  
Dile a él que te proteja, dile que te cuide,  
Cuídale tú a él, dale todo lo que te pida  
Guárdame en tu corazón y que no se te olvide  
Que he muerto al perderte, porque tu eras mi vida._

Las palabras brotaban de su alma como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera cuando escribía sus anteriores novelas. Se sentía pleno, se estaba desahogando. Decía lo que realmente sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón… Paró un momento, reflexionó sobre lo escrito…

**-Esto debería de haberlo dicho antes… y no escribirlo en este papel…**

Prosiguió con su escrito, ya que su musa, su alma, estaban deseosas de terminar lo que había empezado.

- _Siento no entender porque siento lo que siento  
Siento entenderlo y no poder decir TE QUIERO  
Siento tenerte siempre en mi pensamiento  
Siento que puedo perderte y solo de pensarlo muero_

Volvió a separarse y recargarse de nuevo sobre su asiento. Tomó otro sorbo de la agria cerveza. Comenzó a releer lo que había escrito y no pudo contener como una lágrima fugitiva caía por su pálida mejilla. Sus dorados y salvajes ojos se veían derrotados. Tristes. Sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba y que tanto había encandilado a su pequeño.

Sus lágrimas mojaron el papel escrito, dejando que este se quedara con una textura arrugada. Prosiguió escribiendo, pues algo en su interior comenzó a nacer a la vez que escribía esas palabras.

- _Te estoy escribiendo y al mismo tiempo estoy llorando  
Que pensarte sin tenerte es lo que más me duele  
No puedo verte ahora pero te estaré esperando  
Mi corazón lucha por ti pero al estar sin ti se muere  
Sé que nuestra situación era muy difícil  
Que nuestra paciencia finalmente se agotó  
Sé que muchas veces me porté como un imbécil  
Y ahora soy un imbécil con el corazón roto  
Tengo puesta en mi habitación tu foto  
Al mirarla puedo incluso derretir el hielo  
No puedo competir con él porque él tiene moto  
Pero él no puede como yo ofrecerte el cielo  
¿Se ofenderá Dios por robarle una estrella?  
¿Y por tenerla en mi corazón reclusa?_

_Siento no entender porque siento lo que siento  
Siento entenderlo y no poder decir TE QUIERO  
Siento tenerte siempre en mi pensamiento  
Siento que puedo perderte y solo de pensarlo muero_

Poco a poco lo que había empezado como unas simples rimas se estaba convirtiendo en una canción… la primera canción que le hacía… Se sentía inseguro… la vez anterior no contaba como canción para su Shû… ya que no se la había dado personalmente. Esta canción era distinta… Algo había cambiado… Reflejaba todo lo que se había estado guardando desde que lo había conocido y se había enamorado de él… pero nunca se lo dijo… quien sabe la causa por la que no se lo decía… pero sabía que no era un simple pasatiempo el estar con su pequeño y revoltoso koi.

- _Se que de esa doble vida ya estabas harto  
Harto de mentiras, de excusas y de cuentos  
Te dedico esta canción que ya escribí en la carta  
Aquella carta en la que te mostré mis sentimientos  
Fui cobarde, cara a cara no pude hacerlo  
Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme  
Me hiciste el hombre más feliz, debes saberlo  
No creo que como tú, nadie más pueda amarme  
Elevarme al infinito como tú lo hiciste  
Y hacerme soñar despierto con el paraíso  
Amor más grande en este mundo ya no existe  
Desde que Adán a Eva tanto la quiso  
Querría raptarte y parar el tiempo  
Amarte como una mujer nunca amó a un hombre  
¡Que se acabe el mundo¡que se pare el tempo!  
¡Si quieres tenerme... Solo grita mi nombre!_

**-……… Por qué?... ahora… Yuki…. YUKIIIIIIII!**

El pelirrosa había salido de la casa de su mejor amigo Hiro. Lloviendo a cantaros como estaba, no le importaba, solo necesitaba una cosa… a una persona… a su Yuki… porque así sería siempre… no había nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar… La rutina se había hecho presente en sus vidas… pero sus riñas era síntoma de que necesitaban algo para poder cambiar… Y esa fue la chispa que encendería sus vidas, y las llenaría.

Corría tanto como podía. Estaba calado hasta los huesos pero no le importaba. Estaba tan cerca… Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parado delante de la puerta de su antiguo apartamento y su mano estaba sobre el timbre, pero no ejercía la presión necesaria para que sonase.

Tenía miedo… miedo a que ya no lo quisiese… Miedo a que todo hubiese acabado de verdad. Todo había sido muy rápido. Discusión. Gritos. Insultos. Portazo. Luego…. Silencio…. Mucho silencio… hasta hace dos días que había recibido la carta. Sus días habían sido un puro infierno. Deseaba a cada momento saber como estaba su koi, pues sabía que apenas se cuidaba y eso lo entristecía de sobremanera. Quería verlo de nuevo, arreglar los malentendidos… pero había sido él mismo el que había tomado la decisión de distanciarse un poco de su amado Yuki. Pero no podía vivir sin él. Cada día era un suplicio respirar y no tenerlo a su lado… o simplemente saber que lo iría a buscar a su trabajo para darle una sorpresa.

Tembloroso presionó un poco el botón y el timbre sonó alto y claro dentro del apartamento. Pudo escuchar los pasos de su amado acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. Vio como sus ojos dorados y salvajes estaban casi opacos. Shuichi pudo observar como el rubio lo examinaba sorprendido. Notaba como este no esperaba encontrarlo en la puerta de su apartamento a esas horas y encima completamente mojado. Ambos estaban fuera del portal, en la calle. Con la lluvia mojándolos por completo.

Lo recorrió por completo con su mirada, y poco a poco sus ojos y su alma se iban recuperando poco a poco de la impresión. De pronto escuchó la melodiosa voz de su cantante hablarle con ese tono característico.

**-Mentiroso…. Dijiste que si quería tenerte gritara tu nombre… y he tenido que venir yo…**

No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban… ¿Era cierto? O sería otra de las bromas que le hacía su subconsciente? Sin pensárselo dos veces alzó su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla del pelirrosa. La acarició sutilmente y con voz queda habló…

**-Grita mi nombre… ahora que puedo escucharte… y que estás aquí conmigo…**

**-…**

**-Hazlo, sólo si realmente quieres aguantarme por el resto de nuestras vidas… porque ese será el tiempo que yo te ame…**

**-EIRIIIIII!**

El pelirrosa gritó todo cuanto pudo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Sonrojado miró a su amado, viendo como el brillo volvía a sus dorados ojos, otorgándoles de nuevo ese salvajismo característico del rubio. Sintió como este se acercaba con paso lento hasta quedar frente a frente. La lluvia recorría sus cuerpos, pero apenas les importaba. Ambos notaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas. El escritor volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su pequeño y notó como el pelirrosa respondía a esa caricia, siguiendo la mano del mayor. El menor con su mano tocó la del rubio, consiguiendo una caricia más profunda. A su vez con la otra mano agarró fuertemente la blusa, ahora empapada, del escritor, lo que provocó que sus cuerpos suprimieran el espacio existente entre ellos.

**-Siento no entender porqué siento lo que siento, Siento entenderlo y no poder decir TE QUIERO, Siento tenerte siempre en mi pensamiento, Siento que puedo perderte y sólo de pensarlo muero…**

Sin previo aviso el pelirrosa se acercó a la cara de su koi.

**-Te quiero… Yuki…**

No pudo aguantar un segundo más sin tenerlo entre sus brazos, sin probar esos labios. Yuki lo abrazó y apresó entre sus fuertes brazos, a la vez que lo alzaba un par de centímetros del suelo. Shuichi lo castigó un poco acercando sus labios pero no besándolo. Ronroneaba en su mejilla y daba pequeños besos en ella.

Notaba como Yuki lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo, como consecuencia por no besarlo, y decidió poner fin al sufrimiento de ambos.

Bajo la lluvia. Un beso. Una reconciliación. Una unión. Una declaración. Arrepentimiento. Sentimientos agolpándose en sus corazones.

Se entrelazaban en el ser del otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El beso cada vez se tornaba más pasional. Sus lenguas entrelazadas expresaban la añoranza que habían estado sintiendo estos días atrás de des-apego y distancia. Cuando se supieron satisfechos, se separaron muy poquito. Shuichi colocó un mechón del cabello rubio, apartándolo un poco para poder ver esos ojos que lo atraían de esa manera. Fue entonces al tacto de su cabello, cuando notó que estaban empapados de arriba a abajo. El escritor se dio cuenta de la expresión de su pequeño.

**-Vamos dentro… tenemos mucho de que hablar…**

**-Hai… hablaremos…**

Yuki volvió a capturar esos labios rosados y deliciosos que por tantas semanas atrás no había podido volver a degustar. Con algo de torpeza entraron en el apartamento sin dejar de besarse. De esa puerta nadie volvió a salir ni entrar en mucho tiempo. Pues ya no habría dudas en los corazones de los dos habitantes.

**-FIN-**

_(N/A: weeeeeeeeno... la canción se titula Siento, y el autor es Zenit... antes k nada... pa kien conozca y escuxe la canción... le he sustraído par de líneas k no le pegaban muxo!xDDD mis disculpas! T.T he estropeado una linda canción con eteoneshot! cnd se me ocurrió eta genialidad? pos un día mu aburrido xDDD k taba, de paso, mupervertida y mi modo de gravi taba en ON xDDD la canción pos justo la taba escuxando x primera vez en la Universidad (junto a otra friki de gravi) y de repente le solté la idea... y x casi no me mata pa k lo escribiera! xDDD y pos aki ta:P en verdad me gustó escribirlo... lo k el final me da la impresión k es algo pasteloso! xDD_

_Ciertamente tb pido perdón x no hacer lemon! mis disculpas... xo no taba nada motivada! xDDD Tenía ete oneshot hexo desde hace muxo tiempo y no me habia decidío a publicarlo... me da pánico xo weno! xDD aki ta! y mejor me callo ya y me despido! k sé k soy mu plasta! xDDD _

_Muxas axias x haberme leído! soís un sol! (imaginaos el gatito de la peli de Shreck con los ojitos asíi tudus bunituuss! xDDD) espero no haber cagado muxo el oneshot! xDDD (xa peticiones de sucidio x mi parte, o xa lexugas y tomates! o si eso algun review!un botoncito mu cuco, ahí abajolos espera! xDDD)XAUZZZ)_


End file.
